


Advent Drabbles 2016

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Christmas, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: Drabbles for the festive season. All will be in the spirit of the season and (hopefully) there will 24 in all.Maybe various fandoms, may all be Harry Potter, I haven't decided yet :)There is definitely a series of drabbles for Harry Potter for the first few at least, we will see if I get to 24 all in the same story :)





	1. Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
 **Author's Notes:** So I may be thinking a lot about Harry Potter at the mo :) Thank to Soph for the beta.

Harry's back hit the wall of the broom cupboard and he decided enough was enough.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said as he broke the kiss.

"Fed up with me already?"

Draco's voice was cold.

"No, you idiot Slytherin," Harry replied, "I want us to meet out there."

"Oh."

After the war, Harry and Ginny had decided they were better friends, and Draco had a contract with Astoria to produce an heir, but that's as far as the relationship went. What Harry and Draco had, had started as a fling, but Harry knew it was more now.


	2. Conversation in a Broom Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry's revelation, he and Draco talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the decision, it's a series of drabbles, at least for now :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
> Warnings: canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE

"I distinctly remember you saying no one could ever know," Draco said, pulling out his wand and casting Lumos so they could see properly.

"I did," Harry admitted, "but that was when I thought you were just a nice looking, well hung bloke who was good in bed."

"I am all of those things."

"Oh, and with a giant ego," Harry added.

Draco let one of his eyebrows arch.

"And then?" he asked.

"Then I went and fell in love with you."

"You what?!"

"I fell in love with you."

Draco's belly twisted in a way he was unfamiliar with.


	3. More Conversation in a Broom Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realises what he just said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thank to Soph for the beta.

If Harry was truthful his confession of love had rather surprised him as he'd said it.

"Have you been at the Firewhiskey, Potter?" Draco asked.

"No!"

"You look like you took a bludger to the head."

"That's because I only just realised I'm in love with you when I said it. Give me a minute to get used to it."

"You're blithering."

"I am not blithering! I'm having a revelation. It's your fault. You were supposed to be a git with a nice arse, but you turned out to have a wicked sense of humour and loyalty and all that."


	4. Bloody Gryffindors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco accidentally shows some of his cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
> Author's Notes: Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"I should have known getting involved with a Gryffindor would cause complications. Especially you," Draco complained.

"You were the one who came on to me," Harry protested, "and neither of us had had that much to drink at that party."

It had been some Ministry do and, come to think of it, they'd ended up in a cupboard then too. It was a pattern.

"It's not my fault you're compelling."

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

"Compelling?"

"Bloody Chosen Ones and their ridiculously green eyes," Draco muttered.

Harry was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have heard that.


	5. Slytherins Are Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"Draco," Harry said and his companion looked at him sharply.

It dawned on him that was the first time he had used Draco's first name out loud. They may have been having an affair, but it had always still been 'Malfoy' and 'Potter'. Apparently, Harry using Draco's first name had the same effect as Harry declaring his undying love.

Slytherins could be weird.

"You ... stupid Gryffindor ... you ..."

Harry had no idea what Draco was trying to say.

"You actually mean it."

"No, I tell everyone I'm in love with them." Harry had something of a sarcastic streak.


	6. Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Draco mentally kicked himself as Harry's sarcasm made him want to smile. He had never realised before their fling quite how sassy Harry could be when he wanted to.

"Merlin, we're a pair," he said and shook his head.

"Well you haven't hexed me yet," Harry said, "so I'm guessing you're not completely averse to my original suggestion."

Draco sighed.

"No, P...Harry," he corrected, "I'm not, but do you have any idea what a circus it would be out there if I so much as held your hand?"

"Do we care?"

"I can't do that to Astoria."

Harry looked devastated.


	7. Harry Is Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sure that sometimes Slytherins speak a different language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"Oh, okay," Harry said as his heart broke in a way it hadn't done since he and Ginny realised what they had would be forever tainted by all the tragedy that had happened at the same time. "I'll just go then."

"What? Why?"

"Draco," he said, "I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that we're nothing to each other."

"And I didn't say you had to."

"But..."

"What I meant was, I can't subject Astoria to the gossip. I didn't say we had to end it."

Harry was confused.

"If we do this, it will have to be official."


	8. There Is A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco explains what he is thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"Official?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him and pursed his lips.

"You are woefully ignorant."

"I know."

Harry had given up denying there were still a ridiculously large number of things he didn't understand about the Wizarding world. He and Hermione had been talking about doing something about it for all those who were Muggle raised.

"I'm gay," Draco said, "Astoria is a lesbian, we have a contract, but it is expected we will have discrete lovers; the important word being discrete. With you discrete is impossible, but there is a way; a respected, above board, pureblood way."

"I'm listening."


	9. To Be Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Draco almost just came out and said it, but it was so huge.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to take the easy route and settle down and marry your Weasley?" he had to ask.

Draco was surprised by the way his heart twisted when Harry thought about that.

"I love her, she loves me, but we both have too much baggage," Harry said. "We make much better friends. I could ask you the same, you could be discrete with others."

And that was the crux of it.

"Oh Merlin's balls," he said, "I don't want discrete with anyone else."


	10. The Gravity of the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes sure Harry understands that this is not to be taken lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at Draco's confession.

"Don't look so happy," Draco said, "you have no idea the gravity of what we're talking about."

"Do I get to keep you?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't care."

"But you play both sides," Draco pointed out, "you could have the wife and children and be the happy little perfect Saviour the whole of our world wants you to be. There are going to be people who won't like us at all."

"If I lived my life by what other people liked, I'd have been dead at eleven."


	11. Pause for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late - had a house full of guests all weekend.  
>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Draco paused and thought about what he was doing. This was supposed to have been a game, a bit of fun, a chance to try out The Boy Who Lived And Became A Very Shaggable Man.

It wasn't.

That this solution had even come to mind told him that much.

"In the old forms there is such a thing as a consort," he finally said. "It's mostly not done now because lovers are easier, but it's still a respected tradition."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Harry asked.

Draco breathed deeply, what he was about to admit made him vulnerable.


	12. The Pureblood Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco explains what he's talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late - had a house full of guests all weekend.  
>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"Our world recognised a long time ago that not everyone was attracted to the opposite sex," Draco found the need to explain.

"Repression worked for Muggles, why not us?"

Draco glared at being interrupted.

"Because repression tends to twist a person's magic and we do not need more Dark Lords running around," he said.

"Yes, we have enough of those anyway."

It was hard to argue with that point.

"But for pureblood families, heirs are very important, so they came up with a solution: A marriage contract which is only about children and the position of consort, which definitely isn't."


	13. Muggle Influences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wonders why he's never heard about Draco's solution, even vaguely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"I've never met anyone who had a consort," Harry said and there were other pureblood traditions he had come across in his line of work that had been new to him.

"I told you, it's an old tradition. It fell out of favour thanks to Muggle influences. It never made any sense until you blurted everything about Riddle to the papers. He disapproved."

"Couldn't escape his Muggle upbringing after all." Harry commented.

"We are all products of our environment," was all Draco said.

Harry couldn't disagree, their time at Hogwarts proved that.

"So tell me all about consorts," he said.


	14. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally gives Harry all the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Draco bit his lip.

"Well you know Astoria and I live at the Manor. She has her apartments, I have mine and we do all the things a normal married couple would do except the conjugal rights part."

He hated that he found the way Harry smirked at his turn of phrase adorable. Or maybe he didn't.

"A consort is an extra member of the family with the same position as husband or wife in a contract such as ours, but with sexual relations with one of the parties."

Harry blinked at him once.

"Draco, are you proposing to me?"


	15. What About Astoria?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is nervous and Harry realises a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"Um," Draco said. "If I was, would you say yes?"

Harry didn't bother to reply, he just grabbed Draco and dragged him into a fierce kiss.

"Just one question," he said as they broke apart, "for this to work, wouldn't Astoria have to like me as well?"

"You'd be surprised how many relationships don't require like," Draco replied, "but you don't have to worry. When I told Astoria who I was seeing, she was over the moon."

Harry had to stop and mentally assimilate that, because pureblood sensibilities took getting used to.

"Oh Merlin's balls," Draco said, "I've been played."


	16. Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has another revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"You have?" Harry looked adorably confused and Draco had to mentally kick himself again.

"My darling wife," Draco replied. "I wondered why the book on pureblood traditions was left out in the library. She told me she had been looking up the correct gifts to send for a new male heir, but had remembered while she was looking and forgot to put the book away."

He could tell Harry still wasn't following.

"It was left open at marriage traditions."

"You mean she wanted you..?" Harry trailed off.

Draco nodded.

"Why didn't she just tell you?"

Draco simply raised an eyebrow.


	17. The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realises something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"Okay, Slytherins, I get it," Harry said at Draco's reaction. "You really think Astoria planned this?"

"Or something like this," Draco replied.

Harry let that sink in.

"Does that mean that you were getting fed up of broom cupboards and dark corners as well?"

Draco frowned and Harry was pretty sure the other wizard was mentally berating himself for letting yet more information slip out.

"I may have mentioned it a couple of time, yes," Draco finally admitted.

Harry's cheeks ached at the smile that broke over his face. Of course a Slytherin would never make the obvious first move.


	18. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"So," Harry said when he finally managed to control the smile, "where do we go from here?"

"Well, how attached are you to your dingy little flat?" Draco asked.

"It's not dingy," Harry protested, "well not very dingy."

It had been going cheap when he needed a place near to work.

"That's doesn't answer the question."

"Not very," he admitted.

"How do you feel about the Manor?"

"I haven't seen it since ..." he didn't need to elaborate.

"It's changed a lot and my parents live abroad."

"Okay then."

"Good, would you like your own rooms or to share mine?"


	19. The Practicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts to organise things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"Um," Harry didn't really know what to say to that. "Right now?"

"Well, soon," Draco replied. "The minimum suitable engagement would be about a month because everyone will assume we've been shagging anyway. Then there's the ceremony, but you could move in straight away. You'd have to pretend to have your own rooms at first for appearances sake, but you don't have to use them if you don't want to."

Harry felt lighter than air. He still couldn't shift the stupid smile.

"Okay," he said, because he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Maybe the polish fumes were getting to him.


	20. The Whole Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE

"We'll have to put an announcement in the papers," Draco mused and Harry could almost see the mental checklist.

"We should tell our friends and families first," Harry pointed out.

"Well, if you insist," Draco grudgingly agreed. "But you can never tell anyone about this."

Draco gestured at the broom cupboard.

"And why not?"

"It's just not dignified."

"But it is kind of funny, especially since we were basically set up by your wife."

Draco scowled.

"You can't."

"Not even Ron and Hermione?"

Draco shook his head firmly.

"What's it worth?" Harry asked and his smile morphed into a grin.


	21. Self-Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a moment of introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

If people ever found out that Draco accidentally proposed in a broom cupboard he would never hear the end of it from any of his friends. Pansy would make him pay forever.

Of course, when he considered it, there was no guarantee his friends would ever speak to him again, given who he had just asked to be his consort. That should have bothered him more than it did, but the smile on Harry's face had been distracting and the grin was more so.

If he'd known Harry had such a dirty mind he would have bagged him years ago.


	22. Bribery and Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has plans for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

There was a gleam in Draco's eye as he stepped up to Harry. Harry felt a renewed thrill run through his body and centre on his nether regions; he was very familiar with what that particular gleam meant.

"Well I was just going to shove my hand down your pants," Draco said, licking his lips, "but if it's bribery you want, I can think of some much more interesting things."

The way Draco smiled had all the blood leaving Harry's brain.

"How about I prove how serious I am? Would you like that Harry?"

Draco sank gracefully to his knees.


	23. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE

Somewhere along the line Harry forgot how to think. When his brain finally came back online his fist had teeth marks from where he had been trying to keep quiet. He could be very loud if he wasn't careful.

"Back with me, Potter?" Draco asked with a superior smirk.

Given that Draco was just putting away his wand, Harry had to assume there was no longer any evidence of their liaison to be found. It was scary how good they both were at that.

"Wow," Harry said, feeling it was safest not to try for complex.

Draco smiled even wider.


	24. From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave the broom cupboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** canon compliant only to Deathly Hallows, EWE  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

Draco liked the fact Harry seemed willing to defer to him in pureblood matters; it showed a willingness to learn he had entirely missed in his rival at school.

"How about we do this properly where people can see?" Draco suggested. "I know this lovely little restaurant, public, but not too public, and I'll bring a ring this time."

"A ring?"

"Well it is an engagement."

"Do I get to give you one as well?"

"It you would like, but not immediately, you're not supposed to know, remember?"

Sometimes he despaired of Gryffindors, although Harry looked very pleased at the thought of giving him a ring, so he couldn't be too scathing.

"What kind of ring is suitable?"

Harry looked adorably worried all of a sudden.

"I'll owl you the details," Draco told him, smiling fondly.

He was so gone it was silly. Astoria was most likely going to laugh at him for taking this long to realise what he had been working up to.

"Of course we really should return to the office Christmas party first," Draco pointed out. "Pretend you've had too much punch to explain that even-more-dazed-than-usual expression."

Harry just kissed him.


End file.
